


Три фрагмента головоломки

by Luchenza



Series: Миди R - NC-21 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Incest, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: В какой-то момент Ньют понял: он не может без них обоих.





	Три фрагмента головоломки

**Author's Note:**

> ПТСР у Тесея
> 
> *  
> Арт, расположенный в тексте, нарисовала larsonschase, за что ей огромное спасибо *_*  
> https://larsonschase.tumblr.com/post/184349572709/based-on-fanfic-thanks-to-luchenza-lllove-her

Ньют тогда ещё сбивался с имени на «профессор» по старой памяти. Альбус не поправлял и просто улыбался — не насмешливо, а так, будто ему одинаково приятно слышать от Ньюта любое именование себя.

Ньюту казалось, что он разучился разговаривать с людьми. Когда-то давным-давно Тесей произнёс в сердцах, что из всех существ дома Скамандеров Ньют — самое дикое. Обидно не было, а может, Тесей и не хотел обидеть. Он просто сказал правду. Но в тот день с Альбусом Ньюту хотелось говорить, хотелось рассказывать о своей ещё не изданной книге. Он то и дело одёргивал себя, словно натягивал поводья, однако Альбус ободряющим кивком пришпоривал беседу.

— Похоже, я почти закончил основные статьи, — сказал Ньют. — Сам не верю. Вероятно, придётся что-то добавить, но ведь можно это сделать и во втором издании, верно? Я просто хочу, чтобы маги как можно быстрее узнали правду о животных, которых по неведению боятся.

Когда Ньют замолчал, переводя дух, вокруг стало очень громко, словно в министерском кафе вдруг разом все решили заговорить. Ньют поёжился, и Альбус уловил движение.

— Я знаю неподалёку чудесный парк. Тихий и малолюдный, — произнёс он словно невзначай и начал ставить оставшиеся от обеда тарелки одна на другую. Казалось, он полностью поглощён этим занятием. Водрузив поверх чашки — свою и Ньюта — он довольно хмыкнул. — Если будешь не слишком занят после работы, можем прогуляться.

— Только недолго, — сказал Ньют тут же. В голове всплыло расписание кормёжки на двери маленькой хижины, стоящей в самом центре его рукотворных биом. — У меня… ещё есть дела. Извините, профессор.

Одним из достоинств Альбуса было то, что он видел людей насквозь и понимал: в словах Ньюта не имелось никакого подтекста. Это же было и недостатком, потому что, наверное, Альбус уже тогда что-то уловил, гораздо раньше, чем сам Ньют.

— Ничего, — отозвался он, мимолётно улыбнувшись. — Можешь не извиняться.

Они гуляли в тот день, а потом и в выходной, когда Альбус наведался снова в Лондон по делам, о которых говорить не желал. В министерстве он был сумрачен и на вопрос Ньюта ответил: от него хотят то, что он не может им дать. Это был странный ответ, но Ньют им удовлетворился. Все имеют право на тайны.

После окончания рабочего дня Ньюта они ходили смотреть на движущиеся картинки маглов, которые назывались коротким словом «кино». Альбус его обожал.

— Вот увидишь, — говорил он Ньюту, — маглы вскоре оставят нас позади с нашими скучными фокусами.

— Уже оставили, — сказал Ньют угрюмо. — Тесей мне рассказывал об их оружии. Он многое видел на войне, чего не видел я.

Альбус разом погрустнел.

— Да… И это вынуждает нас изобретать ещё более совершенные заклинания, просто убить теперь недостаточно. Но маглы не все таковы.

— Я знаю. Я же не Гриндевальд.

Альбус на этой фразе нахмурился.

— «Посредником между головой и руками должно быть сердце»*, — сказал он вдруг. — Хорошая фраза. Хороший фильм.

Ньют ничего не ответил — ему фильм показался скучным, и в какой-то момент он совсем перестал вчитываться в интертитры. Альбус же был совершенно околдован.

То, как восторженно Альбус вглядывался в экран, приковывало взгляд. Да, Ньют, пожалуй, большую часть времени смотрел совсем не фильм.

* * *

Считалось, что на войне был Тесей, а Ньют валял дурака Мерлин знает где. Ньют никогда не боролся с этим заблуждением и про войну не говорил. Однако при Альбусе как-то само собой вырвалось в беседе, что драконы в битве чаще всего испуганы, а потому бесполезны, просто высшее командование, как водится, не любит признавать свои ошибки. Альбус тогда посмотрел очень внимательно, оторвавшись от разглядывания компостера в автобусе. Ради разнообразия они прокатились на магловском.

— Если бы меня спросили, кому совершенно точно не место на войне, я бы назвал тебя, — произнёс Альбус.

Ньют не хотел это обсуждать.

— А ты там был? — спросил он.

— Да… Недолго. От людей вроде меня всегда ждут, что они возглавят других, поведут в атаку и, если не повезёт, героически погибнут от рикошетного проклятия. Но я никогда добровольно не поведу других на верную смерть. — Потом он спросил: — А ты, значит, был с драконами?

Ньют не ответил.

Они медленно, очень медленно для любого мага проезжали какую-то улицу. Кажется, это была Риджент-стрит. Вывески магазинов и прохожие проплывали мимо, позволяя их рассмотреть, что Ньют и делал. Впервые он заметил, что в этом сезоне, кажется, особенно популярны шляпки-клош. Они были буквально на всех девушках.

— Не будем обсуждать войну, — сказал Альбус, правильно истолковавший молчание. — И понадеемся, что она не повторится.

— Ты в это веришь? — тут же спросил Ньют.

— Моя вера здесь не имеет значения. Можно только наблюдать… и делать выводы. — Он улыбнулся. — Возможно, однажды ты её уже предотвратил.

В его улыбке было столько гордости, что Ньют впервые за этот день вспомнил: Альбус же его бывший учитель. Стало неловко.

Они сидели так близко друг к другу, что касались плечами, и в глазах Альбуса было много незнакомой до того теплоты — не такой, какая бывает при взгляде на любимых учеников. Прошибло осознанием, и Ньют понял, что краснеет, и потёр ребром ладони рот, пряча улыбку.

* * *

— Пересеклись с Данном в лифте, он попросил отдать. — Ньют бросил Тесею на стол папку с бумагами. — Полагаю, ничего важного, если передали через меня.

Брат щелчком пальцев закрыл дверь в кабинет, мельком просмотрел первый лист в папке и отточенным движением бросил ту в мусорку. Мусорка утробно зачавкала, с удовольствием шурша бумагой.

Ньют поднял брови.

— Ты не представляешь, как восторженно некоторые отделы плодят бюрократию. Разрешения на разрешения, отчёты по малейшему чиху. Если бы я всё это копил, в моём кабинете свободного места бы не было.

Тесей устало улыбнулся Ньюту и отложил толстенную стопку бумаг в сторону. Скрепка-жучок слабо пискнула, обхватывая лапками листы.

Ньют сел на стул для посетителей, взялся за подлокотники и тут же медленно разжал пальцы. Поначалу он хотел придвинуть стул ближе к Тесею, но потом решил, что не стоит.

— Они все знают, что я твой брат. У меня на лице это написано?

— Перестань. Данн знает, потому что был нашим соседом. Помнишь зелёный дом на краю деревни? Они ещё фей разводили.

Ньют уставился немигающе в окно, вспоминая. В зачарованные стёкла бились несуществующие струи дождя.

— Нет. Хотя стой, фей вроде помню.

Тесей хмыкнул.

— Ну, Данны переехали оттуда, когда тебе было лет десять. А ещё ты однажды выпустил их фей на свободу, собирали потом всей семьёй дня три.

— А-а-а, — протянул Ньют. — Надеюсь, он не из-за меня переехал.

Фыркнув, Тесей протянул руку через стол, осторожно убрал ладонь Ньюта с нужного документа. Коротко сжал пальцы, но тут же отпустил.

— Ты иначе выглядишь, — мимоходом заметил Тесей. — Что-то случилось?

Его тон был небрежен, но Ньют подобрался, опустил глаза. Брат недаром был главным аврором.

— Нет, ничего. — Он помялся. — Виделся с Альбусом пару раз.

Поднял взгляд и успел заметить, как рука Тесея замерла, прежде чем поставить подпись. Ньют себя мысленно отругал: зачем вообще решил поделиться?

— Ясно, — произнёс Тесей. — Школьные воспоминания и всё такое?

— Вроде того, — выдавил из себя Ньют. Ему стало очень неуютно, будто он в чём-то провинился перед Тесеем.

Ничего ещё не было и, возможно, не будет. И вообще, это не Тесея дело, поэтому желание поставить его в известность удивило и самого Ньюта. Он окончательно стушевался и поднялся со стула.

— Я, наверное, отвлекаю тебя, — сказал он.

— Не особенно. Но если спешишь, что ж. Рад был тебя видеть.

Тесей не удерживал, не дал понять, что хочет каких-то подробностей, и Ньют был ему за это благодарен. У него немного отлегло от сердца.

Отношения их с Тесеем были сложнее, чем многие предполагали. Точнее, это Тесей их однажды усложнил донельзя.

Но возможно, всё осталось в прошлом.

* * *

Ньют не любил первым проявлять инициативу, больше склонный подстраиваться. Но Альбус медлил, и они стояли друг напротив друга с ушедшим на долгую паузу разговором, пока Ньют не дёрнул упрямо головой, склоняясь к губам.

Вдруг Альбус отстранился; во тьме поздних сумерек не было толком видно его лица. Руки тронули шею Ньюта, обвели линию челюсти и скулы. Напоследок Альбус опустил поднятый воротник пальто Ньюта, зачем-то пригладил его неторопливо. Он словно сомневался.

— Ты необыкновенный человек, Ньют, — сказал Альбус с волнением в голосе. — Совершенно исключительный. Я это говорю не затем, чтобы тебе сейчас отказать, нет. Прости, что запутал.

Он запнулся, и возобновившуюся паузу заполнило шуршание осенней листвы, носимой ветром. Издалека, откуда-то из начала парка, донёсся пьяный смех. Альбус вынул из кармана дезиллюминатор, щёлкнул им, и дальний фонарь погас, погрузив их обоих в полнейшую тьму.

— Поцелуй меня, пожалуйста, снова, — произнёс Альбус и сам приблизил лицо. Ньют ощутил на щеке дыхание, и Альбус повёл приоткрытыми губами от скулы ко рту. Было колко, влажно и сладко, Ньют охнул, вцепившись в чужое пальто.

Альбус был очень нежен и нетороплив в поцелуе. Он посасывал губы, лизал их, и Ньюту пришлось отстраниться: слишком много лишних мыслей возникло в голове, когда поцелуй стал глубже.

Они стояли вдвоём какое-то время недвижимо. Альбус обнял, положив подбородок на плечо, из-за небольшой разницы в росте Ньюту пришлось склониться навстречу.

Он слышал, как Альбус вздыхал, словно собирался что-то сказать и останавливался на полпути. Ньют думал самому поинтересоваться, что они будут делать дальше, но осознал, что совершенно не представляет, как об этом говорят другие люди. Раньше всё было проще — на войне такими вопросами не задаёшься. А потом ему было уже не до отношений.

— В воскресенье я свободен, — наконец пробормотал Ньют. — До пяти. На чай в родовое поместье должен приехать брат. Впрочем, тоже можешь заглянуть к нам, если хочешь.

Приглашение вырвалось изо рта в обход головы. Альбус хмыкнул.

— Не думаю, что Тесей будет рад меня видеть.

Они разорвали объятие. Ньют, откровенно говоря, думал так же, однако на это у него было своё объяснение. Что же Альбус не поделил с братом?..

Прежде чем он успел задать вопрос, Альбус сказал, сжав пальцы на запястье:

— Хорошо. Я приду.

* * *

Ньют ненароком подслушал обрывок их разговора. По дороге в туалет остановился напротив двери в гостиную, заслышав голоса. Тесей и Альбус спорили негромко, но ожесточённо:

— Вы должны понимать лучше, чем кто бы то ни было…

— Я всё ещё не работаю на министерство, чтобы выполнять их приказы.

Тут Тесей сказал холодно:

— Если бы я не знал вас, подумал бы, что это трусость.

Ньют в смятении потёр подбородок: даже так? Но, кажется, он стал понимать, о чём речь, особенно когда Альбус ответил:

— Ты можешь называть это как угодно, но смелость — это не всегда бросание на амбразуру. Иногда война требует других мер.

Дальше Ньют не стал слушать, а когда он вернулся в столовую, и Альбус, и Тесей были уже там и обсуждали с мамой новую поправку в законе о порталах. Только отрывистая речь Тесея показывала, что он ещё сердит, в остальном брат вёл себя как обычно.

 

— Я слышал вашу ссору, — сказал Ньют. Альбус обернулся на пороге, замерев с рукой в одном рукаве пальто. — Вы говорили про Гриндевальда?

Альбус со вздохом оделся.

— Я не буду спрашивать, какого ты мнения. — Дверь приветливо открылась перед ним, впустив в помещение осенний воздух. — Надеюсь лишь, что не осуждаешь.

Что-то в его голосе не понравилось Ньюту. Наверное, извиняющиеся нотки.

— Нет, — сказал Ньют, засунув руки в карманы. Почему-то утверждение прозвучало вопросом.

Альбус рассеянно улыбнулся, будто погружённый в себя, попрощался с подошедшим Тесеем и с матерью. Ньют кивнул напоследок и ушёл в свою старую комнату.

Тесей постучался к нему вскоре. Ньют как раз перебирал стоящие на книжной полке пузырьки с зельями, бóльшая часть которых уже была непригодна для использования. Он давно не наведывался домой.

— Что? — спросил Ньют не оборачиваясь. Брат маячил сзади, и его присутствие ощущалось в воздухе, как ощущается скорая гроза.

Ну да, это ведь Ньют привёл Альбуса.

— Я даже не буду спрашивать, — произнёс Тесей. — Ничего не хочу знать.

— Правильно, — ответил Ньют, — это не твоё дело. Ваши разборки меня тоже не интересуют.

Он сел на скрипнувшую кровать, Тесей рядом.

— Просто рабочие дела, — сказал Тесей уже несколько мягче. Его рука оказалась на плече, и брат поцеловал в висок — как не делал уже несколько лет.

Ньюту показалось: он ревновал.

— Мы же решили, — произнёс Ньют, глядя на свои колени. — Мы с тобой решили.

— Да.

Тяжесть руки исчезла, но Ньют продолжал её чувствовать. Присутствие Тесея всегда было физически ощутимым.

— Так ты против него? — всё-таки поинтересовался Ньют.

Тесей встал, усмехнулся.

— Как ты и сказал, это не моё дело.

Ньют не нашёлся с другими словами, и Тесей вышел, закрыл за собой дверь. Ньют успел увидеть его лицо — оно было настолько равнодушным с виду, что совершенно точно было понятно: Тесею не всё равно.

Упав спиной на покрывало, Ньют прижал к лицу пахнущую пылью подушку и глухо застонал в неё.

Тесей вернулся после войны другим человеком. У него появились новые привычки: курить крепкий табак, вставать рано, просыпаться по ночам от собственных криков. А ещё — любить Ньюта. Тот всегда был глух к социальным расшаркиваниям, но смог спустя какое-то время распознать ухаживания в грубоватой нежности Тесея. Сначала был шокирован, потом проснулось любопытство.

Для откровенного разговора пришлось выпить обоим. Ньют слушал нетрезвые излияния брата и смотрел на стену своей комнаты, где мирно спал на колдографии их давно почивший низл Оскар — мама любила Уайльда.

Сначала Тесей говорил, что это всё глупости. После вспоминал войну, письма и прерывался на долгое молчание. Наверное, дело было в письмах: Ньют тогда ему писал пространно, с дурацкими подробностями, потому что понимал, что чем длиннее письмо — тем больше можно отдохнуть от реальности. Тесей редко писал столь же длинно, но в его письмах спустя время стало больше искренности, чем в живых разговорах с Ньютом. Они оба слишком отличались друг от друга, и только война смогла их свести и научила понимать.

До солдатских пьяных баек они не дошли, потому что Тесей навалился сверху, взял лицо в ладони и начал целовать. Закончилось всё тем, что они отдрочили друг другу, а утром решили, что продолжать подобное не стоит.

Ньют хотел бы сказать, что выкинул эту ночь из головы. Хотел бы.

* * *

Их с Альбусом редкие встречи приобретали уже некую определённость и зачастую шли по одному сценарию. Ньют в кафе показывал наброски книги, Альбус помогал редактировать отдельные места, делая описания порой чересчур поверхностными (на взгляд Ньюта), но всё же более приближенными к широкому читателю. После они гуляли, и иногда поздним вечером Ньют аппарировал вместе с Альбусом в Хогсмид, чтобы без помех целоваться с ним в слабо освещённых безлюдных переулках. Альбус никогда не звал провести с ним ночь, и Ньют тоже медлил, сам плохо понимая почему.

Ньюту казалось, что между ними стоит тень Тесея.

* * *

Холода наступали слишком быстро, и деревья по утрам уже покрывались серебристым инеем, но в зачарованном саду Скамандеров всё ещё было тепло, как ранней осенью. Ньют с Тесеем сидели у семейного особняка: Ньют — на скамейке, поверх которой набросил плед, Тесей — напротив. Он забросил ноги на низкий столик между ними, явно вторгаясь в личное пространство Ньюта.

— Ты любишь его? — спросил Тесей.

— Ты собирался больше не поднимать эту тему.

— И тем не менее.

— Кувшин с лимонадом упадёт, — пробормотал Ньют, когда стол качнулся на неустойчивых ножках.

— Не упадёт. Тут сидят целых два мага, один из которых лишь притворяется посредственностью.

Тесей улыбнулся ему с недобрым прищуром. Ньюту захотелось встать и уйти.

— Предположим, люблю, — тихо сказал Ньют, и Тесей медленно убрал ноги со стола, склонился всем корпусом навстречу, напряжённый, как хищник на охоте.

Тесей иногда пугал, но и восхищал тоже, и Ньют смог выдержать его взгляд. Брат расслабился, откинулся на скамейку.

— Ну что ж, — сказал он небрежно. — Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.

Ньют не выдержал.

— Если ты всё это время… если ты меня любил, то какого чёрта молчал?

Тесей резко переменился в лице, убрал со стола ноги. Теперь он выглядел таким, каким Ньют его видел ночью, приходя на сдавленные крики: растерянным, злящимся на свою слабость.

Они жили в соседних комнатах в семейном особняке. Сняв же квартиры в Лондоне, постарались оказаться как можно дальше друг от друга.

— Тебе это не было нужно.

— Но мы вдвоём решили…

Тесей качнул головой.

— Ты решил. Это было твоё предложение.

— Не помню такого, — пробормотал Ньют.

— Я не виню. Тебе надоела ещё и роль няньки при мне. Я понимаю.

Ньют виновато замолк.

— Теперь всё нормально? По ночам больше не просыпаешься? — смущённо поинтересовался он.

— Всё хорошо. Правда, Ньют.

Они продолжали сидеть, но вокруг стало как будто холоднее.

— Пошли в дом? — предложил Тесей.

Когда они поднимались по ступенькам, Ньют едва не задел спящую под низкой крышей дикую докси и неловко дёрнулся в сторону Тесея. Тот удержал за плечи, мягко прижал к себе. Ньют подумал, что Тесей сейчас сделает что-нибудь — поцелует, например, но брат просто отпустил его и, открыв дверь, переступил порог. Ньют вошёл следом.

* * *

Иногда Ньют думал, что он просто не создан для отношений, что все его привязанности раз за разом будут оборачиваться чем-то странным, тем, о чём неловко и неприятно вспоминать. Так было с Литой, так было с Тесеем. Может, так получится и с Альбусом.

Ньют стоял, оперевшись на холодные перила моста и думал, что хотел бы назвать _это_ отношениями. _Это_ — потому что других подходящих слов он не находил. Или боялся найти.

Альбус отзеркалил позу, но его локоть был чуть в стороне от руки Ньюта и в то же время очень близко. Словно бы намёк на случай, если Ньют захочет сократить расстояние. Ньют не всегда хотел, и каждый раз у них был как первый, но Альбусу почему-то до сих пор не надоело. Впрочем, это являлось одной из его главных черт — Альбус был невероятно, очень по-учительски терпелив.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — произнёс Ньют наконец, заставляя себя поднять глаза.

Он хотел перед лицом этого человека быть увереннее, чем есть, или хотя бы выглядеть. Кажется, не получалось. Альбус склонил голову, словно понял, и отвернулся к реке, с которой, несмотря на начало апреля, ещё не сошёл до конца лёд, пятнавший тёмную воду светлыми кляксами. Туманная взвесь в воздухе придавала окружающим предметам потусторонней призрачности, и только Альбус казался очень настоящим — одетый в тёплые тона и словно противопоставленный зиме, которая никак не хотела уходить.

— Хорошо, — ответил он. — И о чём же поговорим?

Ньют собрался с духом и всё-таки отвёл взгляд, схватившись заиндевевшими пальцами за опору моста.

— Мы оба не умеем высказывать вслух, верно? — произнёс он со смешком.

Альбус поначалу долго молчал, и Ньют смотрел на вид, открывающийся с моста — на грязную Темзу, тонущую в тумане, на серое небо.

Потом Альбус сказал:

— Есть то, что ты обязан знать.

 

Он подошёл к зеркалу медленно, склонив голову — словно шёл на эшафот. Шаг за шагом, всё ближе, пока наконец не заглянул в него со вздохом. Ньют смотрел из-за плеча, но в зеркале было лишь знакомое ему отражение.

— Что я должен увидеть? — спросил он отрывисто.

— Ничего, — просто ответил Альбус. — Это зеркало так устроено, что второй случайно оказавшийся рядом человек ничего не заподозрит. Но если встать прямо перед ним…

Он отодвинулся в сторону.

— Давай, Ньют. Но предупреждаю: это единственный раз, больше я заглянуть тебе в него не позволю.

Ньют мимоходом удивился, но покорно сделал шаг. Миг, другой…

А потом что-то начало меняться.

Ньют в зеркале из озадаченного становился счастливым; на его лбу больше не было задумчивой складки, которая стала заметной уже сейчас, имелись только улыбчивые морщинки у глаз.

А рядом стоял Альбус.

Ньют смотрел и, не отдавая себе в этом отчёта, прижался ладонями к стеклу, жадно рассматривал Альбуса-в-отражении и двух низлов в ногах — рыжего и белого. Как раз таких, которых хотел завести.

Кажется, он начал понимать и с большим трудом оторвался от услужливо показанной ему картины собственного счастья. Он был в замешательстве — и не только потому, что зеркало выволокло наружу очень интимное желание, в котором Ньют боялся признаваться даже себе.

— Я думал, — Ньют сглотнул и беспомощно обернулся, — я думал, что увижу спасённых мной животных, живущих на воле, увижу, что счастливы _они_.

Он совсем забыл, что Альбус сейчас не мог видеть показанного в зеркале, так же, как и сам Ньют до того озадаченно смотрел на отражение Альбуса. Но каким-то сверхъестественным образом Альбус точно понял, о чём Ньют говорил.

— Даже когда кажется, что больше всего на свете хочешь чего-то огромного, общечеловеческого — вроде мира во всём мире, — в итоге наши желания сводятся к чему-то… весьма личному. Каждый человек — любой — хочет счастья в первую очередь лишь для самого себя. Это не хорошо и не плохо. Просто так происходит.

Он ни о чём не спрашивал, но Ньюту казалось, что его потаенные желания были для Альбуса как на ладони. Он смотрел с пониманием.

Вот зачем они пришли сюда. Альбус ждал вопроса, и Ньют не стал обманывать его ожидания.

— Что видишь в зеркале ты? — спросил он.

Губы Альбуса слабо дёрнулись, но складывались они не в столь привычную Ньюту улыбку, а наоборот: уголки опустились, на переносице появилась хмурая складка.

— Я тебя не осужу, — сказал он до того печально, что сердце Ньюта ёкнуло. — Если ты уйдёшь.

Он снова подошёл к зеркалу, впечатывая каждый шаг, встал перед ним и взмахнул палочкой, вызывая из ниоткуда Омут памяти — Ньют сразу узнал этот сосуд с руническими письменами по бокам, хоть и видел подобный всего единожды. Альбус, продолжая смотреть в зеркало, коснулся палочкой виска, и серебристая, слабо светящаяся мысль повисла на её кончике, а потом опустилась в Омут. Альбус отступил в тень кабинета, и Ньют с волнением заглянул в сосуд.

И в зеркальном отражении увидел Гриндевальда.

Мгновения ему хватило, чтобы осознать, но Ньют продолжал смотреть, словно надеялся: изображение исчезнет, а без того странный их роман с Альбусом не превратится во что-то совсем уж запутанное. Как разрубить этот гордиев узел, Ньют теперь не знал и с запозданием понял, что изо всех сил впивается ногтями в свою ладонь.

— Вот как, — произнёс Ньют, стараясь звучать ровно.

— Прости меня.

Ньют хотел спросить: «Тогда почему?..» — но ответ и так был очевиден.

Альбус вышел из тени, и его походка напомнила Ньюту настороженное приближение раненого животного, желавшего помощи, но боявшегося просить о ней. Нужно было что-то сделать, и Ньют вдруг ринулся навстречу и, не давая себе времени передумать, обнял, ощутив колючий поцелуй на виске.

— У меня хотя бы есть шанс? — спросил Ньют безнадёжно.

— Конечно, — пробормотал Альбус в самое ухо с явным облегчением. — Конечно. Ты лучший из людей, которых я знаю. Если я не полюблю тебя, то буду распоследним идиотом и даже откажусь от Премии Варнавы Финкли, которой некогда оценили мою никчёмную голову.

Ньют не смог не улыбнуться, уткнувшись носом в плечо Альбуса, и Альбус обнимал в ответ.

Глубоко в душе Ньюта словно жалобно кричали авгуреи.

* * *

У Ньюта были ключи от квартиры Тесея, однако он предпочитал не вторгаться к брату в его отсутствие. Но сегодня был другой случай.

Ньют открыл дверь, входя в прихожую, прошёлся по коридору, заглядывая в помещения. Тесей любил блюсти аккуратность, но, похоже, в последние дни ему было не до того. Квартира имела подзаброшенный вид, и на кухне стояли в мойке немытые тарелки. Ньют взмахнул палочкой — и губка лениво начала их намыливать.

Тесей вернулся поздно, кивнул Ньюту без удивления, заглянув в спальню.

— Так и знал, что это ты, — сказал, снимая пальто. — На тебе мои охранные заклинания работают иначе. В чём дело?

Ньют сам подошёл и положил ладонь на затылок. Тесей замер, нервно втянул носом воздух — и поцеловал, больше не продолжая расспросы.

Тесей целовался иначе, чем Альбус — более жадно, так, словно навёрстывал упущенное. Почти сразу же он подтолкнул к разобранной кровати и повалил на одеяло; расстегнул жилет, вынул рубашку Ньюта из брюк. Его пальцы подрагивали, когда он гладил кожу, расстёгивая пуговицы рубашки свободной рукой. Потом он склонился, чтобы лизнуть сосок, и Ньют подался вверх, потёрся пахом о бедро и понял: кажется, он действительно хочет Тесея. 

— У вас что-то случилось, — сказал брат совершенно нормальным голосом, лишь слегка задыхаясь, и погладил член Ньюта через брюки. — С Альбусом. Иначе ты бы ко мне не пришёл.

— Да, — нехотя согласился Ньют, высвобождая член Тесея из белья. Провёл ладонью от головки к основанию несколько раз, надавил на грудь, заставляя отстраниться и лечь. Тесей подчинился, и Ньют обхватил губами головку, тут же услышав удивлённый вздох. Тесей прикрыл глаза и кусал губы — Ньют посматривал на него, когда отстранялся. Брат давно не выглядел таким беззащитным.

Поступать так было нечестно по отношению к Тесею, и Ньют знал это. Брат наверняка понимал, но отчего-то не оттолкнул. Он не позволил Ньюту довести его до разрядки и, перехватив инициативу, начал ласкать. Ньют закрыл глаза, чувствуя прикосновения губ за ухом, на шее, у ключицы, а рука Тесея меж тем искала нужный ритм, подстраиваясь под рваные выдохи Ньюта.

Они кончили почти в одно время, в ладонь Тесея. Тот закусил плечо Ньюта, сдерживая стон, и Ньют застонал следом, толкнувшись последний раз в скользкий от спермы кулак брата.

Всё закончилось.

Они с Тесеем лежали практически друг на друге, волосы Тесея, такие же тёмные с рыжиной, щекотали шею. Горечь, желание забыться — всё ушло, и Ньют с ужасом подумал: что же он наделал?..

— И как, легче стало? — иронично поинтересовался Тесей, звуча глухо из-за того, что говорил наполовину в подушку.

— Извини, — пробормотал Ньют, мучимый виной.

Тесей невесело хмыкнул и потянулся за палочкой. Убрав белёсые потёки с их тел, он положил палочку на прикроватный столик и обвёл пальцем длинный шрам у Ньюта под рёбрами.

— Это дракон, — ответил Ньют на незаданный вопрос. — Я неудачно полез успокаивать, но ему было больно, и он ничего не замечал, кроме своей боли.

Слова ещё не прозвучали до конца, а Ньют уже понял, что говорит не только о драконе. Это он сам ни черта не замечает, не видит дальше своего носа и делает больно дорогим для себя людям. Резко захотелось как-нибудь загладить вину.

Пока он собирался с мыслями, Тесей взял сигарету.

— Ну рассказывай, что у тебя с ним, — произнёс он, закуривая.

— Не могу. Это чужая тайна, не моя.

— Та-а-айны, — насмешливо протянул Тесей, и Ньют решился.

Рассказывать он старался ровно, без лишних эмоций, но когда дошёл до Гриндевальда, голос предательски дрогнул. Тесей не подал виду, выслушал серьёзно, стряхивая пепел в парящую рядом пепельницу.

— Ты должен это всё прекратить, — произнёс он спокойно и внушительно. — Я, как ты сам понимаешь, пристрастен, но ничего хорошего у вас с Альбусом и так не выйдет.

Ньюта немного пугало то, как Тесей говорил о своей любви. Словно о хронической болезни, которая стала уже чем-то привычным, частью тебя, и над ней можно без стеснения подшучивать. В том, что Тесей именно любил, Ньют уже не сомневался.

И конечно же, Тесей был прав — как и всегда. Старший всегда прав.

«Старшего брата надо слушать, — говорила мама. — Тесей видел на целых два лета больше, чем ты!»

Удивительно, но со временем Тесей стал выглядеть моложе Ньюта. Только изредка угрюмые складки у уголков рта и усталость в глазах выдавали его реальные годы.

Чем больше проходит лет, тем менее существенной становится разница в возрасте.

Вот они уже и ошибки совершают одинаковые.

* * *

Ньют говорил, что уехал в Исландию. Но скорее он сбежал.

Её недружелюбную погоду уравновешивали приветливые местные жители, которые охотно пересказывали Ньюту легенды про трётлей, местную разновидность троллей, однако сказки так и оставались сказками, и уже спустя пару недель Ньют понял: с него хватит. Проблемы, приехавшие с ним из Англии, висели на плечах неснимаемой тяжестью, и их нужно было решать.

Ньют дважды брался за письма: сначала Тесею, потом Альбусу — и дважды бросал, едва успев написать несколько слов. Говорить нужно было лицом к лицу.

В итоге он спрятался и от Исландии тоже, от всей окружающей его реальности, уйдя в чемодан. Прерываясь лишь на еду в кафе у гостиницы, он всё остальное время проводил со своими животными, постепенно дичая.

Однажды, проснувшись, он вышел в гостиничный номер и встал перед грязноватым зеркалом. Причесался впервые за несколько дней и сказал негромко, смотря себе в глаза:

— Я люблю Альбуса.

А потом:

— Я люблю Тесея.

Отражение посмотрело на него осуждающе, и Ньют припечатал финальным:

— Я трус.

Зеркало было обычным, немагическим, и никак слова Ньюта не прокомментировало. А вот домашнее наверняка бы сказало что-то вроде «не беда, приятель, ты справишься!». Так оно было заколдовано.

— Не беда, приятель! — сказал Ньют сам себе и фыркнул. Пожалуй, и вправду помогает.

Ньют побрился, собрался наскоро, перепроверив всех своих подопечных по списку, и купил билет на ближайший рейс до Лондона. Подумал-подумал — и послал сову с короткой запиской Альбусу. Ньют сам до конца не был уверен, почему решил начать с него. Наверное, потому что подозревал: ему объясниться будет сложнее.

 

Когда Альбус опустился рядом на скамью в Риджентс-парке, Ньют тут же понял, что это он, хоть и не смотрел в его сторону. Альбус всегда пах каким-то сложным новомодным парфюмом.

— Здравствуй, — произнёс он. — Рад, что ты написал.

Ньют кивнул, резко потеряв способность говорить.

— Ты что-то хотел обсудить?

Ньют потёр губы, взглянул исподлобья, по его телу прошла нервная дрожь. Альбус склонил голову и неожиданно достал из кармана пальто свежий «Пророк», развернул.

— Ничего, — произнёс Альбус мирно. — Скажи, когда будешь готов.

И он углубился в чтение передовицы. Шуршали газетные листы, ловя слабый весенний ветер. В озере, рядом с которым стояла скамья, неспешно плавали утки; то и дело раздавались тихие всплески, когда они окунали в воду головы и встряхивались, шумя крыльями. К воде подошёл прохожий, бросил кусочек булки птицам.

«Уткам же нельзя хлеб, — подумал Ньют с досадой. — Но никто не знает об этом».

Он подавил порыв окликнуть прохожего и тут понял, что наконец-то готов прервать молчание. Альбус как почуял: выпрямился, сложил газету.

— Я слушаю, Ньют, — сказал он серьёзно.

Ньют нашёл в себе силы поднять глаза.

— Я не только о нас с тобой хочу поговорить, но и о брате.

— Тесей? — в голосе Альбуса было явственное удивление. — Теряюсь в догадках.

— Есть вещи, о которых невозможно догадаться.

Альбус тревожно нахмурился.

— Не бойся говорить прямо. Не передо мной.

«Альбус ужаснётся, — произнёс внутренний голос Ньюта. — Он ужаснётся, извинится и уйдёт. Он знал тебя и Тесея ещё в школе. Он не согласится. Он… разочаруется».

— Я и Тесей... — начал Ньют и оборвался. — Я хочу, чтобы вы оба со мной были, — выпалил вдруг разом. — Ты. Он. Чтобы мы втроём… Я знаю, что это скорее всего невозможно. — Альбус повернулся к нему всем корпусом, недоумевающий, но, кажется, уже начинающий понимать. — Прости, что оказался не таким, каким ты меня, наверное, видел.

— У тебя отношения с Тесеем? — хмуро уточнил Альбус. Ньют вздрогнул, как от удара.

— Да... Наверное.

Альбус откинулся на спинку скамьи, посмотрел на озеро. По его берегу бегали дети, размахивая игрушечными корабликами. Один из корабликов был опущен в воду, но его мачта из длинной палки потянула всю конструкцию вбок, и кораблик опрокинулся, всплыл кверху дном.

Тут Альбус произнёс:

— Неожиданно.

Всего одно слово.

Потом добавил мягко:

— Когда я тебе показал зеркало, ты взял паузу на несколько недель. Теперь пауза нужна мне. Хорошо?

— Да. — Что Ньют ещё мог сказать?..

Альбус не торопился уходить, и его ладонь легла на ладонь Ньюта.

— Тесей знает?

— О тебе и мне — да. О том, что я хочу быть с вами обоими — нет. Я решил сначала поговорить с тобой.

Ньют склонился, опёрся локтями на колени, и Пикетт, до того спавший, выглянул из кармана. Ньют не обратил на него внимания, и обиженная лечурка снова нырнула в укромное тепло.

Альбус встал.

— Я напишу тебе, — произнёс он, поправляя шляпу. — Что бы я ни решил, напишу я обязательно.

Ньют слабо улыбнулся, поймал ответную улыбку Альбуса, и на душе немного потеплело.

* * *

— Ты опять? — спросил Ньют с жалостью, поглаживая мокрые от пота волосы Тесея. — А говорил…

— Я много чего говорил, — пробормотал Тесей. Его глаза лихорадочно блестели в ночной темноте. Ньют коснулся ладонью щеки — она была мокрой от слёз — и выбрался из-под одеяла.

Сегодня он впервые пришёл ночевать к Тесею и в первый же раз ночью уснул рядом с ним.

Тесей никак не прокомментировал внезапное появление брата на пороге квартиры и просто посторонился, впуская Ньюта. Ни словом он не упомянул и ту короткую близость, что случилась между ними пару недель назад, лишь с приближением ночи буднично поинтересовался, нужно ли стелить Ньюту отдельно на диване. Ньют ответил отрицательно.

— Теперь я долго не усну, — сказал Тесей, утирая лицо уголком одеяла. Посмотрел на плотно занавешенное шторами окно, свесил ноги на пол. — Досыпай, если хочешь.

Ньют качнул головой и спросил:

— Может, чаю?

 

Ресницы Тесея были слипшимися, а руки подрагивали, когда он поднимал чашку. Та звякнула о блюдце, и звук прозвучал слишком резко в тишине ночи.

— Ты в Мунго был?

— В Мунго такое не лечат.

— А маглы?..

Тесей поднял насмешливо брови, и Ньют пожал плечами, отпил из своей чашки.

— Ну а что?

— Ничего, Ньют, — ответил Тесей. — Просто не надо. Я справлюсь.

— Да ну?

— Ты же теперь со мной. — Тесей испытующе посмотрел поверх чашки, словно просил подтверждения его словам.

Вот оно.

Ньют не хотел начинать этот разговор ночью, тем более когда Тесей в таком состоянии, но что ж…

— Мне не нравится выражение твоего лица, — сказал Тесей. — Ты выглядел так же, когда признавался в освобождении фей.

— Ну тебя, — отмахнулся Ньют и запахнул на себе Тесеев халат. — Я… хотел бы кое-что предложить. Это касается нас с тобой и Альбуса.

— И Альбуса, — эхом откликнулся Тесей, грея чашку в пальцах.

Он выглядел очень уязвимым с этими слипшимися ресницами и спутанными вихрами обычно тщательно уложенных волос.

— Если ты откажешься, я пойму.

— Не тяни. Вечно ты это любишь.

Ньют сделал ещё глоток, собираясь с мыслями. Его пугала перспектива высказывать вслух своё тайное желание, но почему-то перед Тесеем было не так страшно.

Тесей, наверное, просто слишком хорошо его знал.

— Я хотел попробовать втроём, — сказал Ньют, стараясь звучать спокойно. — Можно же это сделать просто хотя бы один раз, а если не получится, то ничего. Альбусу уже сказал, и он…

Какой-то странный звук донёсся со стороны Тесея, будто тот подавился чаем. Мгновение — и брат коротко истерично рассмеялся. Ньют ждал.

— Не знал про тебя такого. Значит, позвал его, — произнёс Тесей. Опустил лицо в ладонь, потёр глаза. — Ты позвал его и зовёшь меня.

— Я просто…

— Ты сумасшедший, — перебил Тесей. — Сумасшедший, прямо как наш свихнутый дед, любивший ходить в грифонюшни голым. Ладно, я согласен.

Ньют оторопело уставился на него. Тесей поморщился.

— Лучше я буду видеть вас воочию, — пояснил он неохотно, — чем просто знать, что ты с ним. Видеть и делить на равных, хоть мне это и не нравится. Но не требуй от меня чувств к Альбусу.

— И не собирался, — твёрдо сказал Ньют. Он помялся. — Спасибо.

— За что? — усмехнулся Тесей и снова посерьёзнел. — Он согласился?

Ньют ответил не сразу.

— Альбус сказал, что ему нужно время.

— Я смотрю, любит он время тянуть.

Ньюту не понравился этот выпад.

— Опять Гриндевальд? Я тебе уже рассказал о причине. И давай… давай оставлять рабочее на работе.

Тесей на это ничего не сказал. Допил одним глотком чай и вдруг отрывисто поинтересовался:

— Вроде бы твой чемодан при тебе?

 

— Сюда могут прийти лунтелята и стоять над душой. Так себе ощущение, когда резко просыпаешься, но сегодня они плотно поели и много играли и скорее всего будут крепко спать, — быстро пояснял Ньют, готовя постель прямо на свежей траве. — Кажется, из крупных нас больше никто не побеспокоит, но всё же приглуши на время свои аврорские инстинкты и не убей моих зверей случайно, если те вдруг разбудят.

— Хорошо, — покладисто согласился Тесей, взбивая подушку. — Ложись уже.

Ньюту было жарко, и он опустился поверх одеяла, Тесей же накрылся, но руку выпростал, положил её на грудь Ньюта.

— Скажи, — начал Тесей тихо, — почему у нас сегодня секса не было?

— Потому что мы идиоты.

— Похоже на то. — Брат тихо засмеялся.

— А ещё я боялся разговора.

— Действительно идиот, не соврал.

Ньют хмыкнул, развернулся к Тесею боком и поцеловал в щёку, прежде чем закрыть глаза.

* * *

Письмо от Альбуса пришло через неделю, и он был согласен. Ньют долго смотрел на короткую записку и не понимал самого себя. Всё пока удачно складывается, почему же он не рад?..

Это не давало ему покоя, и он едва не положил мяса вместо сена стерегущему домашних гиппогрифов глиноклоку. Ругнулся, поменял вёдра и поставил мясо перед Графиней. Она неспешно вышла из тени, величавая, самая крупная из первого маминого выводка.

Она уже почти отжила недолгий гиппогрифий век.

— У меня такое чувство, словно я их принуждаю, — пожаловался Ньют, гладя крылья. — Ведь единственное, что их объединяет — я.

Графиня преспокойно ела, едва не роняя ведро — с возрастом она стала неловкой. Ньют поставил ведро устойчивей, тронул прощально клюв — и вышел из денника.

Когда был свободен Тесей, он знал, о выходных Альбуса догадывался и потому черкнул обоим короткие письма, в которых назначил место встречи — собственную квартиру — и время: вечер воскресенья. Пока он писал, запечатывал послания и привязывал свитки к лапкам сов, его не оставляло ощущение, что он делает что-то не так.

— Всё хорошо, — сказал он самому себе. — Всё будет хорошо.

Лондон в остаток недели казался слишком тесным, и потому Ньют ночевал в родительском особняке к вящему удивлению матери и тётки: реже дома бывал только Тесей. До воскресенья Ньют не хотел видеть ни брата, ни Альбуса, ни стены своей квартиры, а потому днём не уходил с этажа, где в министерстве располагался его отдел, а вечерами по старой памяти седлал гиппогрифов и долго летал над лугами.

Но воскресенье настало, как старательно Ньют ни пытался отодвинуть его приближение. Близился назначенный час, и Ньют аппарировал в свою квартиру.

Первым прибыл Тесей. Пришёл словно гость — вежливо постучавшись в дверь.

— Он тут? — спросил брат первым делом, указав головой в сторону комнаты.

— Нет.

— Хорошо, — сказал Тесей.

И поцеловал.

Он целовал с напором, Ньюту пришлось сделать шаг назад и схватиться за вешалку. Тесей будто хотел утвердить своё первенство, и Ньюту это совсем не нравилось. Когда брат коснулся губами шеи, повёл ниже и всосал кожу, Ньют нажал ладонями ему на грудь, отстраняя.

— Что ты делаешь?

Тесей наверняка знал, как выглядят его действия. Не отвечая, он взлохматил волосы Ньюта и прошёл в комнату, на ходу сняв пальто. Ньют за ним.

— Это по-детски, — не сдержался Ньют. 

Тесей кривовато ухмыльнулся:

— Как скажешь.

Больше они ничего не успели сказать, потому что раздался новый стук в дверь, и Ньют впустил в квартиру Альбуса. Тот снял шляпу, повесил на крючок.

— Всё в силе? — тихо спросил Альбус, а потом завидел Тесея. Они кивнули друг другу, оба напряжённые, хоть Альбус и выглядел внешне спокойным. Однако движения рук Альбуса, когда тот вешал пальто на крючок, стали резче.

— Ладно, — сказал нервно Ньют. — Ладно… Нам нужно поговорить.

Он встал между ними, ощущая себя словно между Сциллой и Харибдой. Тесей откинулся спиной на кровать, опираясь на локти, Альбус же сел на подлокотник кресла.

— Я вас принудил, — произнёс Ньют. — Вы на самом деле не того хотели.

— Это не было принуждением, — спокойно возразил Альбус.

— И всё равно — так я чувствую.

Тесей усмехнулся.

— Брат всегда был мнительным, — сказал он в воздух, словно не хотел обращаться к Альбусу напрямую.

— Мы в этой комнате, Ньют, потому что хотим быть здесь, — произнёс Альбус внушительно. — Полагаю, что выражу и мнение Тесея тоже.

Тот рассеянно кивнул.

— Я люблю вас обоих, — несмело произнёс Ньют. — Только и всего.

Слово прозвучало — короткое и значительное, оно будто отразилось эхом от всех стен сразу, смывая напряжение, неловкость. Ньют помедлил и взялся за пуговицы жилета, услышал шорох рядом — Тесей привстал на кровати и тоже начал раздеваться. Альбус неспешно отстегнул цепочку часов, убрал в карман жилета.

Чьи-то руки коснулись Ньюта — Тесей. Они вдвоём стали расстёгивать друг другу рубашки, Тесей трогал обнажающуюся кожу Ньюта, вёл по ней пальцами. Из-за плеча брата Ньют посмотрел просительно на Альбуса, и тот тоже приблизился, поцеловал — глубоко и влажно, вовлёк Ньюта в полуобъятие, и он закрыл глаза, продолжив раздевать на ощупь обоих.

Поцелуй продолжил Тесей, потираясь об уже обнажённого Ньюта бёдрами. Руки Тесея и Альбуса встречались и отдёргивались, и снова встречались, и гладили в унисон. Наверное, со стороны это выглядело как соперничество, но Ньют старался, как мог, сгладить его, и когда он взялся ладонями за оба члена сразу, и Тесей с Альбусом одновременно удивлённо вздохнули, обменялись взглядами — тогда он подумал, что, наверное, у них всё получится.

Ньют потянул их за собой на кровать, они легли по разные стороны от него. Ловя ласку от обоих, чувствуя, как встречаются пальцы Альбуса и брата на его члене, Ньют стонал в голос, приподнимая бёдра. Вскоре, с неохотой убрав их руки, он кинул вопросительный взгляд на Тесея, поймал его безмолвное согласие и лёг между ног Альбуса.

Отстраняясь, Ньют видел лицо Тесея — ревниво он смотрел на то, как Ньют облизывает головку, но рука его двигалась вдоль собственного члена. Он ревновал, да, но ему нравилось.

Ньют попытался представить, как выглядит со стороны для брата — и неудержимо покраснел. Ладонь Альбуса легла ему на голову, заставляя взять глубже, и он склонился ниже, но едва успел двинуть губами пару раз вдоль ствола, его притянули за плечи. Кажется, в четыре руки.

Целуемый поочерёдно, ласкаемый пальцами и губами, Ньют кончил первый в рот Тесею. Струйка вязкой жидкости вытекла изо рта брата, и вдруг Альбус потянулся, стёр её ребром ладони. Тесей ошарашенно отшатнулся.

— Помочь? — спросил Альбус непринуждённо.

Возникла неловкая пауза: Тесей решал. Наконец, он с заминкой кивнул, подсел ближе.

Ньют жадно наблюдал, как Альбус берёт член Тесея, проводит по влажной головке большим пальцем. Ньют похлопал по кровати рядом с собой, и Альбус лёг — спиной к груди Ньюта, опираясь на локоть. Ньют положил подбородок ему на плечо и обхватил внизу, попытался приноровиться к ритму его руки. Когда Тесей кончил — тихо, лишь едва слышно вздохнув, Альбус через пару мгновений тоже излился в руку Ньюта с негромким стоном, а потом обессиленно опустился на кровать.

Поначалу они просто лежали и дышали, убрав чарами семя. Теперь Альбус был посередине, и Ньют потянулся его приобнять, погладил грудь. Рука Тесея легла поверх его ладони.

— Всё хорошо, — сказал Тесей, отвечая на незаданный вопрос.

Альбус просто без слов дотянулся губами до щеки, и Ньют понял: эти встречи продолжатся. Может быть, ненадолго, может быть, однажды они поймут, что быть втроём чересчур сложно, но пока…

...Пока Ньют обнимал их обоих и думал, что, пожалуй, сегодня может себя назвать вполне счастливым.

* * *

_Несколько месяцев спустя_

 

— Альбус придёт? — спросила мама, откладывая книгу. Ньют присмотрелся к обложке: надо же, нынче не поэзия, а детектив.

— Возможно, — ответил он уклончиво.

В действительности он сам очень ждал его — не только потому, что всегда был рад его видеть, но и потому, что Тесей тоже обещался на ужин, а втроём они собирались достаточно редко. В общем-то, всего несколько раз за полгода.

«Это всё твои разъезды, — говорил Тесей. — Где ты был в этот раз, напомни?»

«Перу», — отвечал Ньют и улыбался.

Альбусу тогда понравился его загар. Из-за беготни по тропическим лесам Ньют вдобавок стал более поджарым и похожим на Тесея; Альбус ничего не говорил на этот счёт, но Ньют знал: их теперешняя схожесть с Тесеем нравится ему, наверное, даже ещё больше. Ньют на пробу в постели как-то раз назвал Тесея братом, а не по имени, как обычно, и успел заметить участившееся дыхание Альбуса.

Ждать ужина оставалось недолго, времени на проверку животных толком не было, и Ньют пошёл к грифонюшням, но остановился на полпути: у тропы играли котята маминого низла. Папа их был обычным дворовым котом, и потому котята обещали вырасти поглупее собратьев, но никого в доме это не волновало.

— Здравствуй, — раздалось сзади.

Альбус вышел вперёд и поддёрнул брюки, садясь на корточки. Котята настороженно взирали на него, самый мелкий улепетнул в кусты.

Ньют положил руку на плечо.

— Хотите взять одного? Я не могу, а мать с тётей, боюсь, со всеми не справятся. Да и девать котят надо куда-то.

— Полунизлы? — поинтересовался Альбус. Ньют ответил утвердительно. — Маглы, я слышал, котят топят.

— Я тоже слышал, — мрачно отозвался Ньют. Альбус поморщился.

— Не знаю, зачем я это сказал, прости. Тесей в доме? Мы собирались прибыть вместе, но разминулись по дороге.

Ньюта очень грело это «мы».

— Ещё нет. Подождём внутри?

Они повернули обратно. Идя по намеренно запущенному, неприбранному саду, покрытому ковром из листьев, Ньют подумал: ведь прошёл почти год с тех пор, как они с Альбусом встретились в министерском кафе. Ньют тогда ему рассказывал о своей книге.

А теперь он готовил второе издание. Многое, в общем-то, изменилось с тех пор.

Альбус опустил ладонь на талию, обнял. Несмотря на то, что учебный год едва начался со всей его суматохой и треволнениями, Альбус выглядел умиротворённым.

— Мы давно в магловское кино не ходили, — подал голос Ньют и поймал удивлённый взгляд.

— Не ожидал, что ты предложишь. И ты ведь только вернулся из Перу.

— Тесей, к слову, опять забыл, куда я уезжал.

— Не ворчи, — мягко осадил его Альбус. — А, только гнома помяни — он тут как тут.

Тесей, собиравшийся открыть дверь, обернулся на голос, сошёл с крыльца на тропу. Ньют вложил пальцы в его ладонь, брат сжал их — уже привычная скудная ласка. Потом Тесей тронул и предплечье Альбуса.

В самом начале они все были нескладывающейся головоломкой: двое и двое, разные детали, не подогнанные друг к другу. Теперь, втроём, они сумели сложиться в единое целое.

Ньют уже точно знал, что Альбус останется в их доме на ночь, как знал и то, что они снова проведут её все вместе. Наверное, лучше всего подойдёт комната Тесея, а кровать они расширят чарами. Альбус снова будет колко целовать — уже не только Ньюта, а обоих, и Тесей, наверное, сможет уснуть наконец-то рядом с ними после, не опасаясь опять проснуться от кошмара. А Альбус, может быть, наконец скажет то, что Ньют от него уже давно надеется услышать.

Вполне возможно, что Тесей снова спровадит их из своей комнаты, и Альбус промолчит, опять не произнеся то самое нужное слово. Но Ньют подождёт.

Они ведь втроём никуда не торопятся, верно?

 

Тесей открыл дверь.

— Пойдёмте, — сказал, и с крыльца на них пахнуло теплом и ароматами скорого ужина. Ньют задержался, впуская в дом котят, дождался самого мелкого, с трудом преодолевшего ступеньки.

И, взяв котёнка на руки, затворил за собой дверь.

__________________  
* «Метрополис» не прокатывали в Великобритании, но автор позволил себе вольность :)


End file.
